Trahison
by carby4ever
Summary: Sandy gets caught by Kirsten in rachel's arms. Kandy fic- chapter 7 up now!
1. Caught!

**Trahison**

« Hey, Rachel », Sandy said just as Rachel came in his office. As she wasn't replying Sandy repeated her name, "Rachel?"

Rachel didn't respond, she just marched up to him and started kissing him like she'd never kissed any other man.

"Rachel! I have a wife that I love and two wonderful sons. We can't do this! Please stop!", Sandy exclaimed.

She didn't bother to answer; she just carried on kissing him.

"Hey jack, d'you know if Sandy's in?" asked Kirsten.

"Sure, he's in his office like usual", answed back one of Sandy's colleagues.

Kirsten thanked him and walked up the stairs to Sandy's office. She entered without knocking just to find Rachel on top of her husband, her hands running all over his body and her lips on his.

"Sorry, am I interrupting anything?" asked Kirsten before storming out of the building.

"Kirsten! Wait please I can explain!" tried Sandy but she was long since gone.

"Get out!" Sandy ordered Rachel.

"Sandy, I didn't want to. It's just that ………"

"Get out now!! I said NOW!!!!!"

Sandy was now yelling and Rachel was so afraid that she nearly ran out of his office.

TBC

AN: Hey guys, I know it's short but I would really appreciate it if you R&R. Sorry if this goes back in time it's just that out here in France we're right in the middle of the first season. Oh and for all the Kandy fans, it will be a Kandy just have to work out how to turn it round but I'm working on it!!

Alex (Carby4ever)


	2. Please!

**Trahison - part 2**

Ten minutes later, Sandy was still in his office thinking about the situation he was in. Kirsten would never believe that he hadn't started it. He was sure she'd seen that his hands were on Rachel's back but, hell, how was a man supposed to resist a woman who literally jumps on you? "I have to sort it out with Kirsten, I'll deal with Rachel later", he thought before going into the parking lot and getting in his car.

As he pulled into the driveway, he saw that Kirsten's car was there. He got out, and pushed the front door open. He walked towards the living room : "Kirsten?", he called out but received no reply.

He then went upstairs and, as he approached his and Kirsten's room he heard someone crying loudly. He entered their room and saw a scene that broke his heart. Kirsten was on the bed, curled up in a ball, her hair messed up, sobbing loudly and pouring her heart out.

"Kirsten?"

Kirsten slowly turned her head to look at him, and he saw that she had mascara and make-up smudged just about all over her face.

"Get out I don't want to see you now", she said just above a whisper in her voice croaky from all the crying she'd done.

"Please Kirsten, just let me explain"

"Sandy, please just get out. You've already hurt me enough, you've broken my heart. I don't want to talk to you", Kirsten nearly yelled before she started crying again.

"Call me when you're ready to talk, please", pleaded Sandy.

Disappointed with how their discussion had gone, Sandy drove off to go and check in at a hotel.

**AN: Thanx 4 the reviews. I should be posting some other reviews soon cause I've got the story all formed in my head, I just need to put it on paper!!!!!! Thanks to everyone who has taken some of their time to read this. I really appreciate it.**

**See ya**

**Alex (carby4ever)**


	3. we're home!

**Trahison –p3**

Sandy pushed the door to his hotel room open and walked inside. He flopped onto the bed and tried to think. He was sad, angry, disappointed and felt like crying, but a couple of minutes later, another feeling overwhelmed him: determination. His was going to win Kirsten back, whatever it took him. The only problem was : how to do it? It was going to be a long thinking night.

Kirsten quickly got off her bed and went to rearrange her make up when she heard the front door open. She hadn't realised she'd been crying for all that time and that Seth and Ryan were already back.

"MUM?" she heard Seth call.

"I'm up here", she answered.

"Hey, what time's dad back at?, he questioned.

Hearing that, Kirsten's eyes welled up with tears once again.

"Mum? What's the matter?" Seth was starting to get worried.

" He-he wo-n't be co-coming back", she whispered between sniffles.

"What?! Why what happened? ……..Mum talk to me!"

Kirsten didn't say anything; she just wrapped her arms around her son. _"At least I've still got my two sons", she thought._

"Hey, is everything okay up here? I heard a lot of noise so I came to see." Ryan made his appearance.

Seth looked over his mom's shoulder to be able to see Ryan and looked at him with a blank expression. Kirsten turned around and took steady breaths trying to calm herself before telling them the inevitable,

"Sandy 'in' won't be coming home for a while 'out'. This morning 'in' I went to see him at his office 'out' and he was in Rachel's arms……." At this Kirsten just couldn't take it anymore and burst out in tears.

"No, mum it's not possible! He just couldn't do that. He loves you too much! There must be a misunderstanding." Seth couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Not his dad! He couldn't of done that! It just wasn't possible!

Kirsten just shook her head violently: "I saw them Seth, I saw them!"

Seth started to walk away in disbelief, Ryan stood between him and a sobbing Kirsten. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh… It'll be okay Kirsten, it'll be okay. You'll work it out somehow."

The rest of the evening in the Cohen household was very quiet, probably because sandy wasn't there, Kirsten was in her room trying to sleep and Seth was in his room trying to work out how all of this could've happened. Ryan was in the living room trying to think of a way to sort all the mess out and not have Sandy and Kirsten's lives ruined forever. He finally decided that he would have to talk with Sandy to find out what really happened. The only problem was that he didn't have a clue to as where he was. _'I'll look for him tomorrow'_, he thought before getting up, going to the pool house, getting in bed and falling asleep.

That's it 4 now. Thanx 4 all the reviews. People have asked me to make the chapters longer which is what I've tried to do, but I'll admit that it's not much longer than the last chapter, especially since there's more dialogue in it. I'll stop rambling right now shall I?! I'm hoping to post a new chapter next week. Thanx again everyone (and longue vie à Kandy!)

Alex – Carby4ever


	4. Sandy!

**Trahison – p4**

"Hey man, I said I don't wanna go and see him! You go if you like but this time I'm not in." Seth said to Ryan.

"Come on Seth!"

Seth just shook his head and started to walk away. 'Great!' thought Ryan. He got up off the bench and started to walk in the opposite direction that Seth had gone. Twenty minutes later, he arrived at Sandy's work place. As it was the first time that Ryan went there, and he didn't have a clue where his office was. He saw a man behind a desk and supposed that he must be the secretary.

"Mmm….Excuse me, d'you know where Sandy Cohen's office is?" He asked, trying to be polite.

"Sure. Second floor, go right and it's the third door on the left"

The man pointed to the stairs and Ryan quickly thanked him before hurrying up them. He followed the instructions he'd been given, and soon arrived in front of a wooden door. He knocked on it so gently that1 he thought that Sandy hadn't heard and was about to knock again when he heard:

"Enter."

'Ah! He hadn't gone wrong! That was definitely Sandy's voice!'

Ryan pushed the door and opened it to find Sandy staring at him open-mouthed.

"Ryan! What are you doing here?" Sandy asked

"Mmm…Well I was coming to see you about…mmm…Kirsten and …mmm…Rachel." Ryan said uncomfortably.

"Oh, so she told you?" Sandy seemed surprised but at the same time he looked as if he was expecting it.

"So it's true?" Ryan couldn't believe it! All along he thought it wasn't possible and he was wrong!

"NO!! Please Ryan listen to me!" Sandy shouted desperately as Ryan started walking out of his office.

Ryan stopped and slowly turned around.

"Go on then explain! Explain why you slept with Rachel! Explain why you broke Kirsten's heart! GO ON THEN EXPLAIN!!!" Ryan had started off calmly but as he went on his tonr turned until he was finally shouting.

"Ryan, please. Firstly, I did NOT sleep with Rachel, she just came up to me and started kissing me and that's when Kirsten walked in and secondly, I didn't want to break her heart. I love her with all my soul and when I broke her heart, I broke mine at the same time."

Ryan looked doubtful and wasn't sure what to believe.

"Please Ryan. You have to believe me, and help me" Sandy pleaded.

Ryan looked at him with a questioning look on his face so Sandy started explaining his plan to make Kirsten believe him and to win her heart back. When he had finished explaining Ryan had a huge grin on his face.

"Okay man. I'm in it with you" he said before going up to him and patting him on the back.

"Oh, and by the way, Rachel's so going to pay for starting this!" Ryan exclaimed before walking out of Sandy's office and going home.

**AN: okay well that's it for this chapter. I'd like to thank all of the people you've reviewed, especially the ones you've reviewed for every chapter. I wanted to write an e-mail to all of you but for some strange reason I can't seem to get the e-mail addresses! Don't ask me why! That's it for now but I'll be posting another chapter next week end probably. Luv ya all**

**Alex – Carby4ever**


	5. rachel!

Trahison-p5

"– Hey Seth, d'you know where R..." Kirsten hadn't finished her question before she opened the Seth's bedroom door to find him wrapped up in a brunette girl's arms, who she'd never seen before.

"– Um…hey mom, um… this is …Ma…Manon" he tried to pronounce it with a French accent but it must have been completely wrong cause all that the girl did in reply was laugh at him, obviously making fun of his really bad French.

"– Bonjour Madame…"was all Kirsten understood before she was jittering off in French, a language that Kirsten was not very good at.

"– Eh, listen mom, with what is happening with you and dad, I sort of needed to stop stressing

– So you had to go and throw yourself in the arms of the first girl come?" Kirsten was trying to keep her calm, but it was proving to be harder than she thought.

"– Um…she was actually the second girl that I saw" Seth as usual tried to smooth things over with humor.

In response, Kirsten just gave him a glare, walked out of the room and just nearly missed bumping into Ryan.

"– Please Ryan, tell me you haven't come back with some girl that you don't know but have to be with to "stop stressing" about what's happening with me and Sandy" Kirsten said quickly in one breath.

"– Eh…I'm alone" Ryan hesitated with a strange look on his face.

"– Thank God!"

Ryan opened Seth's door:

"– Hey man…sorry didn't want to interrupt"

Later that day:

"Ding-dong"

"– I'll get it" Kirsten yelled out to no one in particular. She opened the door to be standing face to face with the one and only: Rachel.

"– Kirsten…" she tried but the door had already slammed in her face.

"– Kirsten please, I need to talk to you" Rachel raised her voice to be able to be heard through the door.

"– Kirsten, please open the door"

Rachel waited a few minutes but the door didn't open so she turned around and drove away. Kirsten heard a car engine and looked out of the window just in time to see Rachel turn out of her drive.

'What did she want?' Kirsten wondered before walking away to grab the phone and order for tea.

"– Seth, we need to talk" Kirsten announced once all three of them were sat down at the table eating Chinese.

"– Mum, I know what you think and I know I'm in the wrong and I just wanted to sy that I'm really sorry, even though she was a nice girl" Seth lowered his voice for the last bit but Kirsten still heard.

"– Seth, I know she was probably nice, it's just that you can't go after a girl every time something doesn't go how you wanted it to"

Seth agreed with a nod of the head and they quickly changed subject.

The next morning, Kirsten woke up and reached out to cuddle up to her husband but as her hand felt air, all the events of the past week came flooding back to her. Once she was all set for work, she walked out of the house just before picking up the post.

'Bills, bills, work, more work, huh what's this?' Kirsten held in her hands an envelope without a stamp or even address there was just written "Kirsten" in big on it. At first Kirsten thought it might be Sandy but it wasn't his writing.

She quickly opened it and looked at the bottom where it was signed "Rachel". 'Oh no, not her again' Kirsten thought. She didn't know what to do with it: read it or throw it away. She took ten minutes trying to decide but finally the curiosity got the better of her.

_Kirsten,_

_Please read what I have to say before tearing this letter up, if that's what you want to do. You have every right to be furious against me and if I were you, I would be too. I just want you to know one thing: it was me who started kissing Sandy. It was the first time we kissed and Sandy tried to push me back but I persisted and for doing that I am so sorry. If I'd have stopped when he'd asked me to no one would have had any problems. You must be asking yourself why I'm telling you all of this and I have one simple reason: I care about Sandy. Since you two are not living together he's lost all enthusiasm about work and looks ten years older. You can tell when he's thinking about you cause he gets a twinkle in his eyes and his whole face lights up. That twinkle's been around a lot lately but you can still see he's really sad. _

_I know it's probably not for me to say this but: get back together. I was about to write "forgive him" but what would you have to forgive him for? For not wanting to cheat on you? For loving you and your joint family? Please think about what I've written and call him._

_My sincerest apologies,_

_Rachel_

Kirsten's head was full of questions 'Was what she'd said true? If so, what should she do?' she thought quickly then grabbed her cell out of her handbag and dialed.

"Hi dad, it's me. I'm taking the day off okay?"

A.N: Hey guys, I'm back again (unfortunately for you!). Sorry if I'm long but I've got exams at the minute so I'm like spending every free moment revising. Also just a special "pensée" to Manon who actually exists. You rock! It didn't do much to the story but Manon pleaded me to put her in it with Seth! And once I've posted this, I'll have to translate it all into French for her to understand! Oh sweet life! Oh well see ya and luv ya all!

Alex- Carby4ever


	6. Let's talk

**Trahison-p6**

"Hello….yes, I'd like to order twelve dozens of roses….yes please…..At the beach hotel…..Thank you…..bye" Sandy put the phone back down hoping that his plan would go how he wanted to and that everything would be perfect. Ryan would be a big help in the plan and he was very grateful to him. But it still had to work. He was missing Kirsten so much. He needed to hold her in his arms, to kiss her, to make love to her. Seth was also missing him, Ryan had told him that he was angry with him and that he was unlikely to forgive him. If his plan worked out, he hoped that Seth would see his mom forgive him and that he would do the same but if it wasn't the case he'd have to try something else to gain his trust back. He got up to go get a coffee but when he opened the door he saw Kirsten standing right in front of him. She looked to be deciding to knock or not to knock.

"Kirsten!" he reached forward to pull her into his arms but she stepped back so that he couldn't reach her.

"Hey" she said quietly.

"I guess you haven't forgiven me yet, it was just hoping for too much I guess wasn't it?" Sandy was disappointed to say the least but he was half expecting it.

"Can we talk?" Kirsten asked hesitantly.

"Sure, come in" Sandy stepped aside and opened the door wide for her to come in.

Kirsten would have preferred to go outside and have a walk whilst talking but she wasn't going to fuss since she wouldn't be staying long.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Sandy questioned

"Come off it Sandy, you know exactly what I want to talk about"

"Look Kirsten, it was the first and only time we kissed and it was her that started, I told her to stop but she didn't. I know it's maybe not entirely her fault but I think most of the fault is hers" Sandy tried to explain and when he looked up he saw his wife deep in thought.

'So what Rachel said was the truth. Unless they've created some kind of plan together…'

"Have you spoken to Rachel since that time?" the question came from nowhere.

"No! Of course not! How could you think that I'd gone to see her! I've even refused all the cases that I was offered where I had to work with her!" Sandy couldn't believe it! A week ago, his wife would have believed anything he would have said and now she was doubting him!

'Can I trust him anymore? Of course you can! Yes but remember he cheated on you…' inside Kirsten's head there was a battle, if she followed her heart she believed and still loved more than ever and wanted him back, but if she followed her head, she shouldn't trust him cause he had 'cheated' on her and had kissed another woman although she had kissed Jimmy…No! Jimmy had kissed her it wasn't her fault! But maybe it had been the same with Sandy and Rachel, maybe that was what they had tried to explain…'I need to get out of here and think' Kirsten thought desperately.

"I gotta go" Kirsten said quickly, getting up from her chair and opening the door.

"Kirsten?" she stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at him.

"I love you" she nodded, turned around and ran down the stairs so that Sandy couldn't see that her tears were running down her face and that though she tried, she couldn't stop them.

She unlocked her car and got in. She stopped trying to hold the tears back and just let them flow freely. She didn't see Sandy watching her every move from his window situated just opposite her car and she didn't see either, that he too had tears running down his face.

"I love you too, Sandy" she whispered to herself knowing that she should have said the words whilst he was opposite her and could've heard but she knew that if she had admitted to still love him more than ever, she would've broken down and wouldn't have been able to think. But little did she know that Sandy was still watching her and that even though he wasn't good at lip reading, he had still understood those words and the tears he now cried were of sadness that he wasn't with her right now and because of the situation they were in but they were also of joy and relief knowing that she still loved him and that he hadn't lost her yet, like he had feared at one point.

Kirsten regained herself and drove away not even suspecting what Sandy and Ryan were planning and what would happen that night.

AN: sorry for the wait I'm on holiday and was skiing! Lucky me huh! So once again Thanks a lot to all the reviewers it means a lot to me! If anyone has any suggestions for the rest of the story just e-mail me. I think I know what I'm doing with it but if any of the suggestions are better I'll pinch them! Also if anyone has ideas for another story or wants to write a joined story, I'm all for it! I'm really trying to make my chapters longer but when I write, it's on the spur of the moment, all in one go and when the chapter ends, well it ends doesn't it! My authors notes are going to be longer than the actual chapter in a minute aren't they! Sorry just can't help myself! Luv you all,

Alex –carby4ever


	7. I love you!

**Trahison – p7**

"Kirsten!" Ryan shrieked at the top of his voice in a panicked voice.

"Kirsten!" At first Kirsten thought she was dreaming when she had heard Ryan but now she was sure she hadn't been and got off her bed as fat as she could, ran out of the door, down the drive-way and only stopped when she saw Ryan perfectly fine on the side of the road. But she didn't just see Ryan. She also saw a crowd of tourists huddled around an area covered with roses and a couple of bunches formed a circle and in the circle was….

"Sandy!" Kirsten couldn't believe her eyes. She turned around and saw Ryan staring at her smiling from ear to ear.

"Please listen to what he has to say", pleaded Ryan

She turned back round and found herself face to face with Sandy who had taken a few steps forward.

"Kirsten," he started, "I have loved you since the first time I saw you and please don't ever doubt that. I'm sorry for not having forced Rachel to stop. I should have. And I'm so sorry for hurting you, it was the last thing I wanted to do! Please forgive me."

Kirsten looked at him and teasingly said:

"And you think you going to win me back with that?"

"Oh sorry I forgot something" said Sandy with a big smile. "Ryan, please"

Ryan pressed the play button on the stereo next to him and some music started to play.

"I-I love you, even when I'm sleeping…when I close my eyes, you're everywhere…" Sandy bellowed out in his sexy (hehe sorry couldn't resist putting it in!) voice.

Kirsten walked up to him and gave him a long and passionate kiss to make him shut up. All of a sudden the crowd, that they had long since forgotten but which had been getting bigger by the second, burst into applause. Kirsten blushed but Sandy smiled and thanked everyone.

"So, you coming with me so I can check out of my hotel room?" Sandy asked Kirsten.

Kirsten didn't reply but raised her eyebrow in a suggestive way.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" questioned Sandy in a seductive voice.

"Ryan we're going to collect Sandy's stuff from his hotel room. Be back soon okay?" Kirsten said to Ryan before getting in the car next to Sandy and driving off.

"Sandy, we have to go! The kids will be getting worried!" Kirsten said being realistic and trying to fight off the desire to just stay in Sandy's arms forever.

"Hmm, just a couple more minutes and the……" Sandy started before nuzzling into Kirsten's hair so that the rest off his sentence was inaudible.

"Sandy!" Kirsten giggled.

A few hours later:

"You got everything?" Sandy nodded, "You sure, you checked?"

"I checked cause I don't ever want to come back here and leave you and Seth and Ryan!"

Kirsten gave him a soft look, they checked out and drove away, happy that at last everything was sorted.

"Hey Ryan! Thanks for earlier!" Sandy greeted Ryan

"Hey it's nothing. Welcome back!"

"Thanks kiddo! It feels good!"

Just at that moment, Seth turned round the corner and when he saw Sandy his mouth dropped wide open.

"Hi Seth" Sandy smiled at him

Seth looked at Sandy, then at his mom:

"You let him come back?" he asked in disbelief "After all he's done you let him come back? I just can't believe you!"

"Seth let me explain!" Sandy and Kirsten said together but the only reply they got was the door slamming.

'The love of my life back, the son to go' Sandy thought inwardly.

**AN: Wow! It has been an age! I am mentally slapping myself for not haven written before! I reckon the next chapter will be the last, is that good or bad! Once again like in every chapter I'd like to thank the reviews and the reviewers on as well. What did everyone think of this chapter? Were the characters completely out of character or not? Cause I try and do my best but sometimes their real personalities and my dreams get mixed up! ( "And I would completely change my personality cause in dreams you can do that can't you?" – Notting Hill – Sorry bout that just reminded me of it and wanted to write it!). Rambling again! I really have to stop! So I'll say bye now and hope to hear from the people who have read my story soon.**

**Alex – Carby4ever**


End file.
